1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speed loading devices, and more particularly pertains to a speed loading device for use with muzzle loading black powder firearms of the type in which a powder charge, a patch and a ball are loaded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of speed loading devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a speed loading device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 871,355, which issued to E. Morlan on Nov. 19, 1907. This patent discloses a tubular magazine for loading cartridges into the britch of a rifle. A reciprocal plunger is utilized to load individual cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,400, which issued to D. Gates on July 14, 1970, discloses an ammunition package in which multiple rounds are packaged in axial alignment in tubular plastic containers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,844, which issued to K. Misevich et al of May 18, 1976, discloses a loading device in which a plurality of tubular projectiles are held in a cylindrical container. A stem is withdrawn from one end of the container until it engages a plunger. After the other end of the container is placed in a launcher, the stem is pushed into the container forcing the plunger to move the projectiles toward the launcher. U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,347, which issued to O. Stier et al on Mar. 18, 1980, discloses caseless ammunition having cartridges consisting of a bullet, a charge and a detonator. Tongue and groove interfitting faces of the cartridges cooperate to form a cartridge stack which is held in a magazine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,110, which issued to J. Beltron on July 12, 1988, disclose a shotgun speed loader for storing shotgun shells and depositing shells into a shotgun magazine. The loader includes a flexible tube having an elongated slot which snugly holds the shells, but which permits rapid discharge of the shells upon movement of a plunger travelling within the slot.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to various speed loading devices, none of these devices disclose a speed loading device suitable for use with a muzzle loading firearm. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of speed loading devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such speed loading devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.